


敬弑君者(To the King-slayer)

by BrokenIto



Category: Affairs of the Court: Choice of Romance
Genre: Love & Power, M/M, Plotting treason, The name of my MC is " Felipe de Flores"
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: Before they turn against their mad king and the young prince, Felipe and Luis shared their past together.在推翻旧王与皇子的前夜，菲利普和路易斯分享了彼此过去的故事。





	敬弑君者(To the King-slayer)

**Author's Note:**

> 本文里打出来的结局是菲利普成为摄政王并且向德·维加求婚成功。  
> 我最想要的结局是上位后囚禁托马斯逼他喊主角爸爸。

“你确定要这么做。”德·维加说。

“对。”菲利普在黑暗中答道。“我确信奥古斯丁已经疯了，在托马斯的影响下，他变得越来越嗜血……而托马斯留给我的时间也所剩无几。我受够了被操弄的感觉了，路易斯，托马斯觊觎我，胡安妮塔轻视我，我们的国王向来只把我视作他领扣上的一朵花。”他又喝了一口杯里的冷酒：“……尊重在这里真是个令人轻贱的话题，恐怕连我叔叔和婶婶不曾对我有过。”

“我记得他们，”德·维加说。“十多年前的他们。”

当时德·佛洛雷斯家的众人尚未声名鹊起，一举一动还带着乡绅式的拘谨。

“那么有点抱歉，我可不太记得你，” 菲利普的声音稍微轻快了一点：“路易斯，那时候你看起来阴郁得像屋檐上的滴水兽，而我满脑子还都是对浪漫爱情和门多萨的幻想。如果有人跟当初的我说你和我会走到这一步，我挺有可能在大惊失色之下把自己的别针扔给托雷斯。”

“托雷斯？”

“三十出头的一位绅士，富裕且奢靡，老成得像是从十七岁起就再也没脱下过长外套，两颊一到太阳下就红如旭日，看到我时则禁不住地汗如雨下。我婶婶，呃，认为我们是天作之合。她觉得我至少应该攀上一张保底的牌。”

“你认为我比他还更糟糕？”

“我那个时候根本没想过我们之间会有什么。你比他还大上五岁，身边有一个妻子，还是国王的顾问。舞会上你也从来没有对任何人笑过，光是想想跟你在一起的日子都让人害怕。”

“但那时你还是走向了奥古斯丁。”德·维加说。

菲利普沉默了一会，他推开椅子站了起来。

“因为钱。”他说：“还有好奇心。”

“……总有其他的方式可以满足这些。”

“对你来说可能听起来很荒谬，但是当时我完全不知道还有什么办法。我在小镇上长大，所学的知识在那里毫无用武之地。父母早早地离我而去，寄人篱下的生活让我尚未挣得任何地位就欠下了巨额债务。彼得罗和莱娜抚养我长大，把获得上升地位的期冀全盘投注在我的身上：他们告诉我，唯一的出路就是通过婚姻偿债，直到我的堂弟出人头地，然后我的配偶死去，我才可能真正成为一个自由的人……我被吓坏了。”

“……我明白了。”

“……我向来知道我自己不算个潇洒人物，虽然我十六岁时确实称得上英俊（你还有我当初的画像为证，是不是？），但是光是不善交际还与时髦脱节这两点就足以让同龄人觉得我……奇怪了。”

德·维加想到当年的那场舞会闹剧，面对正值壮年的国王在众人面前脱下面具的举动，扮演落难少年的菲利普连眼睛也没眨。（“啊，当然是您了，陛下！“年轻人说，好在他还有点脑子：”如此英勇、俊美、又无畏！“）

尽管已经年过五十，奥古斯丁在每逢社交季时依然乐此不疲地扮演着舞会上的“惊喜“，而早已与他分居两地的皇后伊尼斯在公主胡安妮塔被以叛国罪处决后就再也没与他来往过。唐·菲利普·德·弗洛雷斯在朝廷里继续担当着一个尴尬的丑角，在每一次国王被新来的少年少女们吸引了眼球后接受众人在背后的议论。无人在意他靠自己的学识和能力促成过和平或者繁荣，最令人津津乐道的永远是他的出身和他的下场。菲利普和奥古斯丁用魔法所创造（没什么人愿意用”诞下“这个词形容他们的子嗣。）的两个非婚生子都是没有继承资格的亡灵法师。尽管国王的注意力依然稳当地停留在他黑发灰眼的情人的身上，但年轻漂亮的面孔向来有着媲美稳重头脑的吸引力；如果有一名生命法师为王国创造了新的继承人，那么等待德·佛洛雷斯的无非是绞刑架、火刑柱、还有断头台。

“……我太渴望能从我的出身里解脱了，所以迫不及待且愚蠢地抓住了他向我抛来的赏赐，也付出了盲从的代价……如果我能拥有和你的侄子卢西欧一样的家庭，或许一切都会不一样。“菲利普说，侧头朝他投来目光。

德·维加难得紧张地站直了。

“出色的年轻人。他的谈吐、仪表、天赋都是我十五年来从未见过的，第一天亮相就得到了潮水般的赞美，就算有人提议在市政广场里集资为他立一尊雕像我都不奇怪，奥古斯丁也对他青眼有加。“

德·维加感觉得到菲利普淡灰色的眼睛正凝视着他，还有他在窗外月光下的耳鬓泛着白色。

“他让我头一次感受到对自己的失落。“

“菲利普……我不知道当初我亲戚的意图是让他接近国王。“

“国王？哦，不，我对奥古斯丁的感情没有他对我那样强烈。“菲利普承认道：”虽然要是让他得逞了的话于我就是智谋上的崩盘了……不过我还记得他那天参加狩猎时的样子，穿着一件简单笔挺的白色骑马外套，旁边是棕红的骏马，身边拥簇着崇拜者和国王，五官浓艳得像是春季第一缕晨风中的少年爱神。“

德·维加记得那天菲利普则是以一身黑色示人。微微反光的天鹅绒面料，袖子和领口还有胸线上镶了简单的银绣线做装饰，和他黑中带灰的头发相衬。他骑着一匹白马出现在猎场入口，穿过各色旗帜信步走来，看起来温和古典且得体，尽管并不夺目，但德·维加甚至能确定除他之外还会有人联想到当年那个初试身手的瘦削男孩：“差点落马的小弗洛雷斯“。

“少年的美感无需任何修饰，而两个孩子的父亲如我则必须依靠矫饰来回味残影。“菲利普两手抱臂，措辞沉重却表情愉快。德·维加发现他其实是在享受自己的负罪感。

“菲利普，“国王的顾问决定反击：”你现在也才三十岁出头。“

“而你向我表白时用的开场还是指责我这么多年来居然一直在感情用事，因为我在你和门多萨的魔法研究议题上选择中立。虽然我当年确实出于爱把我的扣针给了他，但我们被迫分别后我就听说他选择去向其他人求爱了。路易斯，我欢迎他是因为他现在是个出色的学者。但是我也必须要再次向你道歉……当初他提出测试炸弹时我应该再谨慎一点的。”

他们一同沉默了一会。德·维加的妻子死于那一场爆炸。

菲利普给他倒了一杯酒：“我以为你会一直恨我。”

路易斯喝了一口：“我是恨你。”

菲利普安静地等着他再度开口。

“我和我的索菲亚也是出于家庭原因而结合在一起，是一场为了巩固势力而举行的生命法师之间的联姻。她在和我订婚的时候就定下了我们不会有孩子的要求。我尊敬她的牺牲，也曾经试图说服自己，但我们仍然并不渴望彼此的陪伴。失去她让我感到悲伤，而想到失去她的原因可能是你和门多萨之间的复燃不由得让我更加……愤怒。我以为你会是我一直的同盟。”

“啊。”

“我走向你时以为我想要的只是毁掉你。”

结果是唐·路易斯·德·维加如旋风过境一般地毁掉了唐·菲利普·德·弗洛雷斯的常服外套和衬衫，还有他颜色均衡的皮肤。

“我没有想到你会接受我。”德·维加说。

“路易斯，虽然我们在朝政上有时候意见相左，但是作为组合我们向来不错。我们处理了萨赫的外乱，平定了埃古尔的叛军。你和我看问题的角度不同（我确信你我肯定都谋划过除掉彼此。）但是我们在一起时理智和激情能够相辅相成，并驾齐驱。我欣赏这种平衡，也欣赏你。”

德·维加握了握德·弗洛雷斯的手，德·佛洛雷斯回握了过来。

德·维加说：“我会尽一切力量阻止托马斯继续用他的幻术操控人心。”

“……我令人尊敬的共犯。”菲利普低声对他说。

“明天……”德·维加说。

菲利普透过窗纱望着楼下守卫举起的火把：“我们就会知道生与死将揭晓于我们的神秘。” 

德·维加举杯：“敬弑君者。”

菲利普朝他微笑，拿过他手里的杯子饮酒：“敬弑君者。”


End file.
